


Astro Flirt

by CannibalFood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalFood/pseuds/CannibalFood
Summary: Lance is a zumba instructor at a fitness center, Keith is the mixed martial arts teacher. This is not the story about how they get together. These are snippets from the story I've never write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Author Notes: I am so so sorry America. If there’s anything I can do, just let me know. I thought some fluff might be a good pick me up.)

Sunday hang outs became a thing shortly after they all started working together. Today Keith and Lance were out wandering the streets. They never used to get along, they definitely had different styles of teaching. Lance’s friendliness and general disposition made him a highly effective teacher. Keith, on the other hand expected hard work and discipline from his students. Which is why they taught different things. Their rivalry was famous. It was what made them so popular at the gym. Keith would come and watch Lance’s classes, the silent observer in the back of the classroom. 

Lance didn’t mind, in fact in relished in it. Lance knew he was good at what he did. So, whenever Keith came around the watch Lance started showing off. Keith didn’t think that Lance’s classes helped anyone. Keith was kicked out of mixed martial Arts completions. For reasons unknown. Shiro told him not to worry about it. Which only made him more curious, but he stopped asking out loud. 

Eventually they got over fighting each other at every possible opportunity and just turned it into a friendly rivalry. Pidge and Hunk didn’t quite understand how it was a rivalry considering they didn’t even come close to teaching the same thing and the fact that their personalities were so different. They butted heads a lot at first. Which was weird considering that Lance was usually so easy going and Keith usually kept to himself. It was like Lance went out of his way to antagonize Keith. But eventually they settled down and were semi-friends. 

“Man, it’s so hot.” Lance complained pulling on the collar of his shirt. 

“What were you expecting? I told you to check the weather before we went out.”

“Well yeah, but you didn’t want to go to the beach.”

“It’s so far and your car is in the shop.” 

“We could always take your motorcycle.”

“We wouldn’t have to space to bring everything we would need.”

Lance stopped walking and held out a hand out to stop Keith, 

“Is that what I think it is?” 

Keith squinted in the distance, “A dental office?”

“No, bro. Inside that dental office. There is a slushie machine, oh man, that is SO awesome!”

“Last one there has to smell god’s feet!” He cackled before taking off.

“What the actual fuck?!” Keith scrambled to catch up. 

When they got there, Lance looked up at the sign considering the office.

“This is my dentist, but why would they have a slushie machine.”

Keith shrugged, “Maybe it’s a gimmick? You know, get clients that way.” 

“C’mon,” He pulled Keith into the office, “Let’s ask.”

“Hey Lance.” The receptionist greeted him. 

“Hey, Nyma. I haven’t seen you in class lately.” Lance leans over the counter.

“Oh you know, I’ve been busy, but I do have some free time next week, so maybe I’ll drop by later.”

“Sounds good to me, babe.” He winks, “So… about those slushie machines, does a guy have to make an appointment to get in on that action, or can I just get my fix?”

“Well. It’s for the heat. You know because it’s been so hot lately. But you know, you haven’t had an appointment for a while, I should probably book you.”

“You got it babe.”

“How does next Tuesday sound?”

“Great! It’s a date. C’mon Keith.” He pushes Keith through the door, “I’ll see you in class.” He calls over his shoulder. 

The machine is in between the door to the office and the outside. 

“How do you do that?” Asks Keith.

“Just gotta be friendly, the emo loner position is already filled by you.”

“Shut up.” 

“What kind do you want?” Lance grabs two plastic cups from the top and hands one to Keith.

“Uh, fruit punch I guess.” He pulls down the lever, Lance slaps the cup out of his hand. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Saving you from a grave mistake.” Lance tsks at him. 

“There’s only two fucking flavours. It’s a waste of a cup” He hisses at him. 

“Correction, there’s only one right way to do a slushie. Besides, blue is the superior flavor.”

“Blue is not a flavour,” Keith grounds out, pissed over his lost cup. He picks it up and throws it in the trash, not bothering to get a new one, he doesn’t want a slushie anymore.

“Blue is too a flavour. Like when people can choose the colour blue, they always do, like cotton candy, bubble gum or even ice cream. Blue is vastly superior in taste and universal appeal.” Lance explains as he pulls the lever down on fruit punch.

“Uh huh, so why are you putting red if blue is oh-so-superior?”

“Because when you have the opportunity to slush, you must always mix.” Filling it half way, he switches to Blue raspberry.

When Lance is finished he hands it to Keith as they step out the dentist. Lance waves one last time to Nyma. Keith eyes the drink warily as he takes a sip.

“So?” Lance asks expectantly.

Keith shrugs, “It doesn’t taste any different, like the flavours aren’t mixed or anything. Like there’s no purpose to mixing it.”

Lance rolls his eyes and takes the drink, “It’s not really about the flavor. It’s about the aesthetic appeal. Like look at how the blue and red mix.”

And he does, there’s a faint line of purple where the blue and the red meet, the more they both drink. Keith guesses that Lance is right. It is pretty, but he won’t admit it out loud. 

“It’s also about getting more bang for your buck. Like you pay for a single slushie, but get more than one flavour, and what can be bad about that?”

“We got this slushie for free, this was literally an exercise in futility.” Keith grouches. 

“Maybe,” He hands the drink back to Keith, “Or maybe I just wanted to share a drink with you.”

He winks and sprints up ahead laughing. Keith’s ears are burning and he nearly crushes the empty cup in his hands.


End file.
